Luna Innovations proposes to create a sensitive, highly specific, multi- analyte biosensor for quantification of cardiac markers. This system is needed by both researchers and physicians to improve evaluation and triage of patients reporting to emergency departments with chest pain. New point-of-care diagnostic technologies designed for rapid quantification of conventional markers including, cardiac troponin I, total creatinase kinase MB, and myoglobin attempt to address this need, but only identify downstream effects of a plaque rupture event. Recent studies have suggested emerging markers, such as P-selectin and D- dimer, may be early indicators of plaque rupture or instability. The proposed system utilizes Luna's long period grating (LPG) optical fiber sensor and affinity film technology to create a highly multiplexed, flexible platform for direct, real-time measurement of conventional and emerging cardiac markers. Phase I work will demonstrate the sensor platform with creatine kinase MB and P-selectin. Additional markers will be identified and integrated into the detection system during the Phase II program. Luna has prreviously demonstrated the proposed technology for rapid, sensitive, and specific detection of a protein, p24, in serum. The proposed system will enable studies into the significance of multiple cardiac markers leading to an improved understanding of myocardial infarction. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed multi-analyte biosensor system has immediate application in research and triage of myocardial infarction. The ability to measure multiple cardiac markers will improve researchers and physicians understanding of the mechanisms leading up to plaque rupture and downstream effects. Upon establishing the system as a point-of-care diagnostic areas, such as detection of sepsis. Additional medical applications include high throughput screening in proteomic and pharmaceutical development markets. The Phase I program has been designed to demonstrate orthogonal confirmation of sensor performance, thus building customer confidence in this novel sensing technology.